


flowershop |

by cafedreami



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, pure fluff, soft, they see their soulmate’s fav color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedreami/pseuds/cafedreami
Summary: >> soulmate auup until the day you meet your soulmate, you can only see the one color that is your soulmate’s favorite.hansol can only see blue. yet that all changed in the wonders of a flowershop.





	flowershop |

Hansol was used to seeing his world in black and white at a young age. His younger sister, Sofia, would always complain to him how he could adjust to a colorless life. Wouldn't he get sick of it, his sister would always say. She was surely getting sick of seeing everything but the color green. 

He didn't, and never did, because the bright vibrant color of pink left him just fine. The only color you could ever see was your soulmate's favorite color, at least until you united with them. Hansol grew to love the color. It represented love. It suit his soulmate very well. 

He remembered the day he opened his shoebox under his bed. It was full of pink items. Flowers, a piece of glass, and a bunny plushie were just a few objects. Hansol was only ten at the time when he realized he couldn't see the color in his shoebox. 

"Mom!" Hansol wailed as he continuously rubbed his eyes. 

His mother had immediately ran upstairs and kneeled beside him.   
"What's wrong, Hansol?"

"I-I can't see pink. Is something wrong? Am I okay?" Hansol lip quivered as he looked at the box now full of dull grey items. 

"Oh, it's completely normal. Your soulmate must've changed favorite colors." She reassuringly rubbed his back as he processed the information. 

"But why? Pink is a pretty color." 

"I'm not sure. Here, I'll help you figure out the new color you can see." And his mother took him all around the house before he jumped in excitement. He pointed at the teapot on the kitchen counter, before a black color, but now a nice shade of whatever color. It looked calming. It almost beat pink. 

"That's blue, Hansol. Baby blue to be exact. Isn't it pretty?" She giggled as he nodded dreamily. "It used to be my favorite color." 

Hansol then could see blue for the rest of his time. He had forgotten what pink had looked like, but looking back at his old shoebox gave him a longing to see it once again. His wishes were granted though at the age of 18, when he had walked by a flower shop. 

It was where he first saw the color pink. Hansol had gripped his mother's hand when he saw the color in a flower behind the window. He had forced his mother to buy the flower and watered it every single day. Hansol smiled at the thought when he saw a baby blue color behind the window. He opened the creaking door, the bell ringing slightly, and peered through the rows of flowers before catching sight of the baby blue once again. 

The girl had on a baby blue shirt and navy blue jeans. Her shoes were an unknown color to him. He gazed at her until she looked up, finally realizing that he was in fact staring.   
"Hello?" 

He blushed immediately and covered his face with his hands, making the girl giggle slightly. He couldn't help but laugh too. Her giggle was extremely cute. It suit her perfectly. 

"I'm sorry for staring." He mumbled with a hint of a smile. 

"It's fine really- oh my god." 

Hansol quickly gasped. "Oh! Did I say something? I'm so sorry."

"No! Look at the flowers." He looked around and time seemed to stop. 

Vibrant colors surrounded him everywhere. And best of all, he could finally recognize the same pink he saw in the flowers before. Hansol didn't realize he was crying until two arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a hug. He hugged back and still stared at the beautiful sight around him. 

"It's nice to meet you, soulmate." She laughed softly and wiped away the tears on his cheeks. "You’re the one who left me seeing yellow my whole life." 

"And yours blue. I can't believe you switched from pink though. I loved pink!" Hansol teased. 

She gasped in realization. "Huh, no wonder I saw a different color for one day. I was wondering why I couldn't see yellow." 

Hansol couldn't believe what was happening. He could see the whole world in a different light, with a beautiful girl beside him. And for all of this to happen in a flower shop...

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the ONLY soulmate au i’ve ever written so work with me here. feedback is greatly appreciated, as always. i might turn this into a series (thoughts?)


End file.
